The Real Sky Army
by MyBrokenHeart123
Summary: Following Sky's sister Lizzy through a crazy journey to find who she is and what she is fighting for. Skylox and Merome later.
1. Chapter 1

Squids? Why squids? I have always wanted to know why we are fighting them? Did they steal? Did they kill? Even if they did do something, how would they do it? Why would they do it? What did they do? Sky would never tell me. Stupid brother.

Yes Sky is my brother. I think he is crazy. He called gold butter. BUTTER!? What was he hungry?

You may think I have the great life but, I don't. Sky is a little over protective. Say, keep me looked in my room protective.

I'm also not right in the head. Music plays inside of me. Literately. My brain is a music box playing songs to my mood. Well, like one for that matter. But I think something else is going on up there.

Many people ask what do you use to defend myself and when I tell them they think I'm crazy and say that is why Sky will not let me go into a battle or on a patrol. What is my weapon? A flag. Well it is pretty amazing, made out of gold. Gold! Not butter.

I want out. To be free. To explore. To be happy. To be me. Maybe a bit more begging will work. I stand up. I was sitting on my gold chair. Soon I'm at my door which has a window I can open on it. Clink. I pop the hatch on the side of the glass and open it up. I stick my head out through it. I see one of my brothers friends. Mitch. I can always sweet talk him into letting me out.

"Mitch." I call for him sweetly. He walks over.

"Lizzy what do you want." He asks try to get the point.

"Can I be let out?" I ask batting my eye lashes.

"I would..." He starts. "But Sky took the keys because of last time." He says pull out the word last.

"Ugg." I say walking away from my door to sit back down.

_No, you don't know what its like,_

There my music starts.

"When nothing feels all right" I start tapping my foot to the beat playing in my head." You don't know what it's like." I stand back up." To be like me." I start dancing to the music. "To be hurt! To feel lost! To be left out in the dark! To be kicked when you're down! To feel like you've been pushed around! To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you! No, you don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life!"

"SHUT UP!" Someone yells form outside.

"YOU!" I yell back.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!" They counter.

"COME IN WHERE?!" I yell again hoping that they try to break me out. Soon I can hear clinks on the gold floor. Then it stops.

"Open up." The voice says.

"NO!" I shout. Soon someone is banging on my door.

"I give up." The voice says after minutes of banging. Then they walk away.

"SKY!" I shout. "LET ME OUT!"

"Give up would you." Says Mitch. "He is not letting you out." This dwindles my hope.

"Never." I say.

"What was that." He asks angrily.

"Just because I can't get out never means I'll stop trying." I say. "You can break me but not my hope." I whack the door as hard as I can and I hear a crack. I do it again. Crack. Again. Crack.

"STOP!" Mitch yells at me. I stop and the door slowly fall to the floor.

"Okay." I say with one of my scary, happy, smiles. He grabs my arm and starts dragging me to Sky's office.


	2. Chapter 2

He start dragging me down a gold hallway.

"Are you okay?" He asks me looking in my eye. All I can see is worry.

"What are you talking about?" I ask back. Starting to freak out.

"Come on." He says turning a corner. Soon I'm outside my brothers office. Mitch opens the door. "Sky?" He calls.

"What?" I ask and my brothers chair starts to turn, but when his eyes reach me he says one thing.

"Your hair."

_Wait... What? _

"My hair? What about my hair?" I ask.

"Its- Its blue." I grab a clump of my hair and pull it in front of my face. Blue. Light, neon, blue. I let out a squeal. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!" I shout.

"Guards!" Sky shouts.

"WHAT?" I scream. Soon Jerome and Deadlox are over me with armor on. I block my eyes with my hands, but that when it happened. Water shot out of my hands and pushed them away.

"Put her in squid confinement!"

"SKY!" I yell. "Its me, your sister!"

"My sister is not a monster." He pauses. "You are."

* * *

"Here is your cell." Deadlox tells me shoving me into a room with bars instead of windows. As soon as I am inside he slams the iron door closed. I go and walk over to a corner in the room and sit on the cold, bare floor and I start to weep. _What did I do? Why am I like this? _

My pile of questions just keep getting bigger. _What happened to Sky?_ He looked a little lost. Like he was missing something. My head starts to pound. A headache. I hate these. I lay back and close my eyes. I enter the dream world.

_DREAM _

_"Sky?" I call out looking for my brother. Soon her emerges from the dark area of the room._

_"Sister, mom and dad are dead." He says. Soon I'm on the verge of tears._

_"What? How? When?" I say letting tears drop to the gold floor. Dad always loved gold. "What about sister?" I ask trying to cling to hope._

_"Dead." He says with no emotion. What is with my brother._

_"What did this?" I ask my knees starting to buckle._

_"Squids."_

_END OF DREAM_

I wake up sweating. Was it all just a dream? Everything. My eyes start to adjust to the light. I'm back in the cell, but with light. I see others with light neon blue hair. But then it hits me. Sky sayed squid confinement. Not human, but squid. _What am I turning into a squid? Did Sky mean what he sayed? _Someone interrupts my thoughts.

"Are you new?" A woman/squid asks me as she walks over.

"I-I don't know." I lie.

"Well I'm Jordan, you are?" She asks me.

"Well I'm Lizzy." I tell her.

"I don't recognize you. Are you new to the squi" Someone interrupts her.

"Lizzy? Is that you?" Oh no. Seto. I turn to face him. Maybe I can continue to play amnesia.

"Do I know you?" I ask him.

"You know... Seto, dude who Sky hates." **(Just go with it.)**

I stay silent.

"Okay, well Sky wants to talk to you." _Sky wants to talk to me__?_

"Okay." I say getting up but stop. "BUT, only if Jordan can come with me."

"What?" They both say.

"If Sky want to tell me something, he can tell Jordan too."

"Fine." Seto says giving in.

* * *

**Whats going to happen?**

**Sky: Did you make me the bad guy?**

**No...**

**Seto: Why does Sky hate me?**

**Well, I, umm**

**Lizzy: Why did I want to have someone I just met come with me to talk to my brother.**

**Sky: I have a sister?**

**Jerome: Did not see that coming.**

**Jerome... When did you get here?**

**Jerome: I don't know biggums.**


	3. Chapter 3

Soon we are stand outside Sky's office. Seto knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Sky calls. Seto opens the door. Time to play more amnesia.

"This is not the sky! THE SKY IS OUTSIDE!" I shout. Sky looks at me in confusion.

"She has amnesia." Seto tells him.

"Well go outside so I can talk to her." Sky says getting up and shooing Seto and Jordan out the door. Then he shuts it.

"What do you remember?" He asks me. I think I'll play amnesia a bit longer.

"My name." I tell him.

"Well let me fill you in. You are a squid. You got captured by me in a patrol." Is he feeding me lies? I start to get angry.

"Let me recap, you put me into squid jail and turn your back on me because my hair turned light neon blue and I shot water out of my hands. What may I ask?" I say. Sky looks at me in shock. I shot him in the face and run out the door. After I exit I see Jordan guarded by Seto. I shoot Seto with water and grab Jordan's hand. I pull her out of the building.

"What just happened?" Jordan asks me.

"Nothing." I say a little to quick.

"I know you don't have amnesia. Now who are you?"

"Well, I-I-I'm Lizzy. Sky's sister." I say turning away.

"What?"

"Well you see, Sky is against squids." I pause.

"And?"

"He is a little over protective of me. So he kept me locked away in my room."

"He did that?" Jordan puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, but that is not all. He told me that the squids killed our family, but I never believed him. His face was, well to blank. He was not sad. If he was anything he was happy." I take another pause.

"What? Squids don't kill. We just don't." She walk in front of me and I look down. "Is that all?"

"No. Well I have this problem that makes music play in my head when my mood is strong, so after I change moods I'm a little off. Soooo, I broke down my door and my hair turned blue and Sky put me in squid confinement." I take a deep breath. "And what happened in there was that Sky tried to trick me because I had amnesia. So then I told him off and ran out off his room." I let the breath out.

"He did all of that?" She turns makes me look up and her jaw drops. "You eyes!"

"What?"

"Their ice blue! You look just like a squid girl would." She stops herself. "I need to take you back to home base! Do you know the way to squid territory?"

"No." I look down. "Sky kept me locked up. Remember?"

"Oh, ya. Well we have to wing it than. Its most likely away from the front of the building." She ponders.

"Maybe, but lets try it and if its not lets just make camp." I tell her, she looks at me like I'm stupid. "What?"

"I half to sleep underwater."

"I think I may too." I say.

"Okay..." She starts to walk. "Lets go and hope we don't get caught." I start walking too.

"I don't think that will be a problem." I say with a smirk. She looks at me confused.

"How will that not be a problem?" She asks. Oh, right I did not tell her about my water power.

"You'll see."

"When?" She asks.

"In good time. In good time."

* * *

**How was it? By the way, I like squids. DON'T CALL ME CRAZY! I do like watching Sky, but he is crazy.**

**Seto: You watch us...**

**Well, ya, bu**

**Sky: Creep alert.**

**Okay, who broke the 4th wall?**

**Mitch: I didn't do it.**

**Jerome: Ya you did.**

**Oh well, see you next time. Bya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my Heartbreakers! Long time no see! ITS 2014! Hope you guys had a happy NEW YEARS! Okay I know a lot of people are wondering... What? Yes. That's what your thinking. What? I really like squids. DON'T KILL ME! Well onto the chapter!**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I ask stopping.

"Nope." Jordan replys to me. I continue on.

I wait a few minutes.

"Are we there yet?" I ask stopping where I was.

"No." Jordan replys to me. I continue on.

I wait a few more minutes.

"Are we there yet?" I ask stopping in my tracks.

"No." Jordan replys to me. I continue on.

I wait a few MORE minutes.

"Are we there yet?" I ask stopping.

"No!" Jordan replys to me. I continue on.

I wait a few _MORE_ minutes.

"Are we" I don't get to finish my sentence.

"NO! We aren't there yet! SO STOP ASKING!" Jordan snaps. I put my hands up in defeat.

"OKAY!" I yell and I get a hand over my mouth. "Wat wus dat ro?" But that was because she was covering my mouth.

"What?" She asks taking her hand off my mouth.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"I can't stand hearing your voice any longer." She says with a smile.

_30 minutes a blink of an eye_

There comes the music. I start humming to the tune.

_30 minutes to alter our life_

I can't hold it back anymore so I start singing softly.

"_30 minutes to make up my mind_." Jordan ether does not hear me or she is ignoring me. " _30 minutes to finally di_" And of course she cuts me off.

"We are here!" She says happily.

"Finally! It took.. like... 30 minutes!" I say. She gabs my arm a starts dragging me into the lake. And I mean the lake! THE LAKE! IT WAS HUGE!

* * *

"The Squid King will see you now." Man I was sweating. This was my chance to be a warrior. Fighting! Patrolling! Everything was on the line! I was walking down corridors. Soon I'm in a big room with a throne. On the throne sat the Squid King.

"Hello." Said the Squid King.

"Hello great King." I said kneeling to him.

"Oh, so tell me... who are you?" I take a deep breath.

"I'm Lizzy." I tell him.

"Lizzy. Are you who I think you are?" He asks me and I nod." Well finally." He gets up and walks over. "So how has your brother been treating you?"

"Horrible." I tell him knowing he could tell when I was lieing.

"Good thing you finally returned home." Wait... home?

"I don't understand." I tell him.

"Oh, stop bowing." I quickly get up onto my feet. "So Sky had not told you?" He asks me.

"Told me what?" I ask.

"I'm you father." He tells me. My jaw drops. WHAT?

"I-I-I'm a... Hybrid?" I ask my so called father.

"Yes, but do you know of what?" He asks me in return.

"Human and squid?"

"No. God, squid, and ocelot." He pauses. "So, you are a princess." My jaw drops. "You have no words do you?"

"Is this why Sky kept me lock in my room?" My fathers good mood changed to anger.

"He kept you locked up like an animal?" I nod.

"But, what was worst was how he let me think you were dead."

"Well, lets look on the bright side." He pulls me in a hug. "Your here!" I put a smile on my face.

"Well, John! Show Lizzy her room!" My father calls and a squid/human comes over and beacons me to follow him. And so... I do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here I am my little Heartbreakers! I'm back and better than ever! I was SO busy working on The New World I was not worried about my other storys. My bad. I will update all my stories ONCE a week. SO here is the AWSOME story I had on hold. Here it is...**

* * *

***Lizzy P.O.V* (Well, DUH!)**

When I got to see my room I was amazed! IT WAS HUGE! AND NEON BLUE! Its my favorite color EVER!

"Thank you." I tell John and he leave me alone to look at my room. I go over to the silver bed and sit down. I start to think about my brother. Sky.

_Define your meaning of war  
To me it's what we do when we're bored_

There goes my music in my head. Sky's meaning of war is to hurt people for doing NOTHING!

_I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
And it makes me want it more_

Its just like when he tell me to do something, I just CAN'T listen.

_Because I'm hyped up out of control_  
_If it's a fight, I'm ready to go_  
_I wouldn't put my money on the other guy_

Everyone thinks I can't do anything. I'm a fighter and I just want to kill them when they say I CAN'T FIGHT! I can fight better than almost all of them!

_If you know what I know that I know_

I know what I know. NO ONE know the real Sky Army, but I do. And its Hell in the Overworld.

_It's been a long time coming_  
_And the table's turned around_

The table has been turned. I'm now know I'm part squid and I can kill someone on the spot. AND it HAS been a LONG time being trapped in my room TEACHING myself how to fight.

_'Cause one of us is going  
One of us is going down_

And its not me. I'M going to win. Not Sky.

_I'm not running,  
It's a little different now_

It IS a little different now. I'm part SQUID!

_'Cause one of us is going  
One of us is going down_

Yep. Sky's going down.

_Define your meaning of fun  
To me it's when we're getting it done_

Mine is getting this war done. What's it over anyways?

I get up off of my bed and pase around my room. I touch my neck and I feel that my amulet is still there. Its JUST like Sky's, but smaller. I rip it off and look at it hard. It has to many memories. I look around and I see and window. What do I do? I open the window and chuck the amulet as far as I can. I watch it fall deeper into water. I think its time to take a shower. I need a break, one that's not forced. I think I'll like it here. I feel free, not trapped, like when Sky kept me locked in my room forgetting to feed me. Now I can be happy, and not broken.

* * *

**Short chapter? Maybe. Give me OCs! Here is the form for one.**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Race(Are you a squid? Human? Neko? Tell me!):**

**Gender:****  
**

**Crush(Someone like Snow or Jordan please!):**

**Power(Can leave this one blank.):**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Appearance:**

**Bio:**

**Thanks! See you soon. BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey me Heartbreakers! I'm back and this is a short chapter... and... and... Oh ya there are a few new OCs in, if you sent one in, and its not in this chapter... you will see it soon! TO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Lizzy!" A girls voice calls out. I look at the door way to see two guards. One girl. One boy.

"Yes?" I ask them, creeping slowly over to them.

"Someone want to speak with you." The boy says. Walking away.

"Um... Okay?" I say more like a question than a statement. The girl grabs my arm and pulls me out of my room, down hall ways, UNTIL we reach a room that had a sign that says... 'Talking room'

When we enter I see Jordan. No one but Jordan. I pull away from the guard and walk over to her.

"Lizzy! Have you heard!" She says hugging me. I'm a little tense at first, but relaxed. Soon we both pull away.

"Heard what?" I ask.

"Were winning the war!" She exclaims.

"How?" I ask.

"Wait, did you know what we are fighting for?" She asks me.

"No." I say, a bit worried.

"We were fighting over you!" She says, leaving me dumbfounded.

"What?" I ask after a few moments.

"Sky stole you a LONG time ago and put fake memory in your head. Seto told him not to, but Sky didn't listen." After she said this I only thought one thing...

_Go to hell Sky. To hell._

* * *

**SEE! Short. I just had to put that in there, so yes. It was a fill chapter.**


End file.
